


Nuestro Amor

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Spencer Reid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: secuela de "Los Misterios del amor"continua el viaje de Spencer y Josh en la paternidad, descubriendo que no es tan facil comopensaban sobre todo si son adolescentes buscando que hacer con su vida.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Luke Alvez, Original Character/Original Character, Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)





	Nuestro Amor

Personajes nuevos: 

James y Jason Stabler Reid. 

Son los hijos de Spencer y Josh, ambos tienen 14 años, un IQ de 200 y a pesar de ser gemelos son diferentes, a James le gusta el deporte y a Jason el arte, son inseparables y comparten que tienen sentimientos hacia Jack Hotchner pero ninguno se anima a decirle algo. 

Jack Hotchner   
20 años 

Esta en los últimos grados de la preparatoria, piensa en entrar a la academia del FBI para ser un agente cómo su padre, está enamorado de Jason pero cómo su padre es su padrino siente que no pueden estar juntos mas la diferencia de edad, se anima cuando Jason sale con un compañero de la escuela. 

Jeremy Brodie   
15 años  
Capitán del equipo de Fútbol americano del colegio, Jason le da clases particulares para salvar el semestre y se enamora de él, sus padres son amigos de Josh y trabajan juntos en la fundación para niños sin hogar. 

Mía Hotchner  
14 años  
Media hermana de Jack, fue la razón de Aarón para quedarse junto a Luke, quería que la chica tuviera una familia pero después se mete en muchos problemas por su rivalidad con los gemelos. 

Capituló 1: la familia Stabler-Reid

Spencer y Josh se casaron jóvenes, venciendo todos los obstáculos llevaron un matrimonio feliz mientras veían a sus gemelos crecer.

Reid se dio cuenta que realmente era un padre excelente,dejando de lado sus temores, sus hijos a pesar de ser gemelos eran ambos muy diferentes Jason amaba todo lo relacionado con las artes y James era el capitán del equipo de basketball de la escuela.

La mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, Spencer se preparaba para ir a levantar a los niños, Jason siempre costaba trabajo, abrió la puerta y prendió las luces, el omega se quejó, cabellos castaños claros salían de la cobija 

-déjame quedarme, adelante toda la tarea del mes-comentó Jason, a la edad de 10 años se dieron cuenta que Jason había heredado su IQ y la memoria fotográfica, pero tampoco quería que se adelantara grados por lo que él había vivido, Josh acepto sus deseos y el chico es el más inteligente de su clase, James era un caso diferente. 

-quizá más adelante, tu padre no paga en vano la colegiatura-comentó Spencer y Jason tuvo que levantarse, Reid fue a la habitación de James pero el chico ya estaba bañándose, así que bajo a la cocina para ayudar a preparar el desayuno, a el le gustaba hacer cosas en la casa a pesar de tener empleados, James bajó primero y abrazó al castaño. 

-buenos días, tu hermano volvió a quejarse-comentó Reid

-es normal, es el más inteligente de la clase, un pez grande en un pequeño estanque-comentó James y Jason no tardo en bajar y quejarse, se sentaron en la mesa mientras Josh fue el último en bajar y sirvieron el desayuno. 

-creo que deberías comer más saludable-opinó James al ver que le servía a Josh huevo, tocino y café. 

-se lo llevo diciendo 15 años, déjalo cuando nos dé un susto entenderá-comentó Reid haciendo sonreír al alfa 

-¿a qué sabe el café?-pregunto Jason 

-¿quieres probarlo? No va a gustarte-comentó Reid y le dio su taza, Jason vio la bebida olía rico pero el sabor amargo no le gustó 

-prefiero el chocolate caliente-comentó Jason haciendo reír a los adultos, terminaron de desayunar y Noah llevo a los gemelos a clases, él es sobrino de Arnold, el hombre se retiró y su sobrino necesitaba trabajo y Josh confiaba en el para cuidar de sus hijos. 

-Gracias Noah- comentó Jason

-pórtense bien-comentó Noah y regreso a la casa para pasar por Reid, el se esta haciendo cargo de la fundación que ayuda a niños sin hogar, después de descubrir una desvio de capital, destituyeron a la mujer que se estaba haciendo cargo y quedó Reid en su lugar, los niños lo querían y se vieron mejores resultados, así también el omega tenía tiempo para dedicarse a su familia. 

El resto del equipo no se quedó atrás. 

Steve logró su puesto como socio del buffet con ayuda de Josh y la UAC, en un caso trabajando con ellos adoptó a una pequeña niña oriental que había sufrido para llegar al país, la chica se llama Saori y es gran amiga de Jason, los 3 iban en la misma escuela, nunca se interesó en volver a enamorarse de alguien, se dedicó a su hija. 

Aarón fue ascendido a director un poco después de que nació Mía, el lo acepto para que Luke siguiera en el equipo, Emily tomó la batuta como jefe del equipo, con nuevos integrantes como Matt Simons o Kate Callahagan. David se volvió a retirar dedicándose a escribir más libros. Derek se casó con Savanah y tuvieron a Hank, JJ y Will seguían juntos, García volvió con Kevin y la vida de todos parecía sonreírles. 

La escuela de los chicos era mixta, es decir alfas y omegas, estaban controlados muy bien y la secundaria era de las mejores de la ciudad. 

Las clases estuvieron sin contratiempos y entregaban las calificaciones del parcial, como siempre Jason y James eran los mejores de su clase. 

-felicidades Jason sigue así-comentó la profesora el adolescente sonrió y recibió la boleta, en el receso se reunió con James para ver las calificaciones y almorzaron juntos, Jason odiaba los lunes por las clases de deportes pero la clase era obligatoria y prefería el ballet, agradecía que era la última clase para llegar a cambiarse a casa, hicieron estiramientos y después empezaron a correr.

Noah paso por Jason, James tenia práctica de basketball era el Capitan, y se quedaban en la escuela hasta las 5, Reid trataba siempre de estar en casa para cuando llegaran sus hijos, Jason lo abrazo, quejándose de la ultima clase. 

-¿cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto el ex agente.

-odio los lunes, voy a cambiarme mi hermano tiene práctica-comentó Jason y se fue a cambiar, cuando bajo le entregó la boleta y Spencer sonrío complacido 

-sabía que no me tenía que preocupar- comentó Spencer mientras firmaba la boleta, después se la daría a Josh, comieron algo ligero y después Reid llevo a su hijo a clases de ballet, habían logrado conseguir que la profesora viniera a la casa a darle clases pero esta vez había audiciones para un recital del lago de los cisnes, el adolescente tenía que ir si quería el papel principal, Reid espero a su hijo junto a los demás omegas mientras Noah volvía a la escuela por James, sus movimientos eran perfectos, lo cual algunos compañeros envidiaban, el chico tenía talento natural si continuaba podría tener una carrera profesional en la danza. 

Al final de la clase la profesora dio los resultados y Reid sabía que lo iba a conseguir pero su hijo tendría que estar hiendo a ensayar lo cual no era un problema, Jason abrazo a Spencer y fueron a casa donde Josh y James veían un partido de fútbol americano mientras los esperaban para cenar juntos. 

-¿y?-pregunto Josh

-tengo el papel principal, soy el Príncipe Sigfrido- comento el adolecente feliz y James fue a abrazar a su gemelo y cenaron algo de comida china para celebrar, se habían acostumbrado a cenar todos juntos.

Cuando Jason se quedó solo en su habitación le mando un mensaje a Jack, contándole la nueva noticia que seria el bailarin principal de un recital de su escuela de baile, el alfa le contesto que estaba contento con él y que después irían a festejar, el omega sonrio y le contesto el mensaje, se durmió pensando en el chico que le gustaba.

Continuara..


End file.
